


Shadow

by Invisible_shadow18



Series: Ilona Dalca- Agent Shadow [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Assuming Twins being rescued, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Caring Wanda, Confussed Teenager, Dreaming, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Off Screen Torture, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Narrow Minded Views of Mutants, Nightmares, PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Raven, Sold Child, hidden child, post Thor 2, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_shadow18/pseuds/Invisible_shadow18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is now an Avenger, living in the Avengers Tower. In his dreams he see's a girl being trained to be just like him by Hydra. Full of anger and regret he is determined that one day he will find her, not realising this will happen sooner than he thinks.<br/>With the rescue of the Twins, brings the Avengers and the Xmen together to stop Hydra. The Twins reveal a new threat has replaced the Winter Soldier, what is called Agent Shadow a fellow mutant raised by Hydra. </p>
<p>Both this child and mutant holds a relationship to one that will change their lives and may hold the key to bring either Hydra or The Avengers to their knees</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- The Arrival

In a house in Romania, a woman Irina Dalca is in labour. Hidden away by her family since the discovery during the pregnancy. Outside the room waits Irina's father and a man to take the child away as soon as its delivered.

"What will you do with the child" enquires Irina's father as he shifts uncomfortably in his chair upon hearing another scream coming from his youngest daughter. "I fail to see how that is of any of your concern, your wife sold it to us" the man replies. Another scream is heard and Stefan (Irina's father) stands and walks to the window. "I just want to know that thing will not be brought back or be around Irina, she suffered enough when her sister was... taken care of". The man stands, "as soon as the child is born I will take it and you will never see it again, it was part of the deal your wife demanded when we paid".

Stefan does not hear this reassurance, instead he is drawn back to the discovery his eldest daughter was a mutant. He and his wife instantly disgusted by their child they abandoned her, swore never to speak of her again, that was until Irina's unborn child presented with abilities similar to its mothers sister. He questions why them, why is their family being punished with unholy children. He knew the fate for this child will not be good. Locked away being tested on it's entire life but he and his wife needed to get it away from Irina and their family, it was for the best so when Hydra offered $250,000 dollars they took the easy decision to sell it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"  
A new born's cries are heard through the door, Stefan's wife walks out with a crying bundle of blankets and hands it over to the man. "Take that monster and leave". "Has the child presented any powers?". "Her eyes have changed colour, shes the same as Raven... just not blue". She turns and goes into the room to her daughter, followed by Stefan.

The man holds the child, rocking it and shushing the baby. "So a girl hm, you will be perfect little one." He leaves the home and gets into a waiting car and makes a phone call as the baby falls asleep in his arms.  
"Its a girl" he informs the person on the other end. "Shape shifter.. Yes she is healthy" he adjusts the blankets around the infant. "The mother requested she be named Ilona Maria Dalca... I agree, this is only thing she'll do... They called her monster". At the other end of the phone, a voice shouts back "A MONSTER, WHO SOLD HER, THEY ARE THE MONSTERS THIS CHILD WILL HELP US TO BRING US TO RULE THE WORLD". The newly named Ilona wakes and starts crying. The man ends his call and picks her up into his arms "Hush little one, your safe." 

As the car is driven away into the night the Dalca family are hopeful they will forget this and Ilona will be taken care of, how wrong they will be


	2. The first dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckys first dream of Ilona.
> 
> Brief mention of a child being shocked that's it.
> 
> Charles sending Logan and Storm off to Romania as well as Clint and Natasha

*18 years later*

It's been a year since S.H.I.E.L.D had fallen and 6 months since Steve had found Bucky, he was slowly becoming part if the group but was still a long while off being fit to fight. Every night Bucky is tormented in his dreams, by the memories of past missions and memories if the pain they put him through to control him. He tells Steve about each dream, except one. It was a few nights ago when the first dream came, he was in that chair having his arm looked at and he saw her surrounded by men in white coats strapped to some kind of machine. He woke up screaming.

"Buck!" Steve runs into his room and grabs hold of his friend. "A girl... T-they have a girl Steve" he starts crying. "What were they doing Buck". He explains the dream to Steve, shaking remembering he felt nothing when watching the child receiving electric shocks. "Buck, look at me, look at me, it's ok it was just a dream, come one let's go for a run". Bucky nods and follows, he doesn't have it in him to argue that it's wasn't just a dream. Ever since his dreams started he could tell what was a dream and what was a memory of his actions. After the run, he is much more calmer the dream not forgotten but put to the back of his mind. Today Darcy is introducing him and Steve to Lord of the Rings, films she described as "literally one of the best movie franchises ever". 

"So the small guys with the huge feet are Hobbits and the the ones who are just as small but with beards are Dwarves?" Steve asks Darcy. She nods eating popcorn and to engrossed in the film to answer, Steve writes this down in his notebook to remember it, since finding Bucky he's really committed himself to catching up with what he missed whilst being frozen. Bucky gets up to leave the room. "You ok Bucky," Darcy grabs hold of his non metal arm knowing that he doesn't like people touching the metal one. "Fine Darce just tired" he leaves quietly and she turns to Steve. "Another bad dream" she nods and goes back to her film knowing he'll talk about it when he's ready.

(West Chester-Professor Xavier's School)

"Logan, Storm can you come to my office please" Charles is sat behind his desk looking worried it's the true time this week he's felt such a strong power coming from Romania and he's becoming concerned. "Professor?" He looks up and they see the concern in his face. "I need you two to go to Romania, I have sensed a very powerful mutant" "Romania? Are they a vampire or something" Logan jokes. "No, I can't say what it is but it's strong, whoever she is young and I sensed great feelings of confusion and anger coming from her". He rolls around to face the window and into Logan's mind he projects "more power than Jean". Logan's head snaps up and becomes serious "we'll leave immediately" he leaves the room to pack. "Professor are we offering her a place here?" Storm looks concerned the last time she was sent out to get a new student was when they found Logan and Rouge. "Yes, she is in a place surrounded by non mutants which is usual she is the only one there, I fear she may be being kept or risks being used against people" Storm gets up to leave. "Be careful if I can sense her , Erik will most likely send people for her too". 

For the first time in a long while, Charles Xavier is concerned, never before has he felt such a force of power, he felt something similar from Rouge when she takes other mutants powers briefly but this, this could be dangerous. As much as it pains him he admits, if Logan and Storm can't convince her to join them here, let's hope she joins Erik and his followers. He fears she maybe involved with humans seeking to use mutants for their sick causes and even Erik was better than being used by criminals. 

(Back at Avengers Tower) 

Clint lines up another arrow in his quiver, constantly shooting for hours. Over and over he aims and shoots hitting the target every time. He doesn't notice Fury and Natasha enter the shooting range. "Barton!" He turns to face them, "Director.  
"I have a mission for you two, there is Hydra base in the North of Romania and their is intelligence that they have mutants being kept to use against us, you are to get into the base and bring them here, understood?". Both Barton and Natasha nod "good plane leaves in a hour" and with that he leaves the range leaving a file behind describing the layout of the base.

"Since when did we rescue mutants?"Barton asks collecting his arrows from the target."since Hydra decided to use them, it seems two from Xavier's school are heading that way two whoever it is must be very important".   
"Let's hope we get them first" Barton mumbles to himself as they leave


	3. Brasov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm and Logan are caught up with men with guns and find a picture

*Brasov, Romania, late evening*

It was dark and snow was falling, Storm and Logan were inside a hotel discussing what to do next. After searching Romania for two weeks they were starting to lose hope until two days previous. In the town of Petetsi a few hours south they heard rumours of a woman who could change her face as people change their clothes and she was moving North, heading for the Ukraine. 

"Can you feel that?" Storm asked, turning to look out of the window. "What?" Logan joining her gaze outside. "This snow, it feels unnatural, eerie. Like it is here to cover something". They continue staring for a moment, in silence "Do you think she has a choice being with them?" Breaking their silence. Storm didn't admit it but she was extremely concerned for the girl, wondering why she was heading North "do you think babe might be running away from people?. "Who knows, we just have it find her then the Professor can deal with whatever crap is going on with her" Logan responds coldly, unlike Storm he want looking forward to finding the girl he didn't want to deal with a similar situation to Jeans, it broke his heart that he could see it even though no one else knew it had happened. 

Outside the hotel, three cars pull up. The snow starts falling falling thicker and covering the windows as it blows past. A number of heavily armed men exit and run inside. As quickly as it became thick, it slowed back to normal. A young woman and a older man stay in the last car.

"Remember, you stay at my side you do not show your face and you feel a mutant, shift then back to normal. Understand?" The woman nods, the large hood of her coat is covering her face completely, she silent looking out of the window

*In Storms and Logan's room*

"So we'll stay here for another night then...." Logan jumped up and drew his claws. "What is it"  
Shots were fired in the corridor and people started screaming. From outside came a voice from a speaker "remain calm, everyone outside. We have reports of a dangerous criminal inside." They pair look at each other, keen to remain hidden they nod to each other and follow outside, standing in front of the hotel with the other guests. "Line up" a man shouts. Everyone quickly does as asked. "Logan, the guy at the end does he look familiar?" Storm whispers and nods her head to a man at the end. Average height and weight, having trouble keeping still but what Logan and Storm noticed was the slight dirty colour if his skin. "Toad, Magneto must have sent people for her" "Hey, keep quite" a man with a gun hit Logan in the stomach with it causing him to fall to the floor. 

The man nods to the car, and out steps a man, his arms around a hooded figure leading them over to stand before the group. "I know you are here, you think you could escape us? No one tries and steals from us. Luckily for us this woman saw your face, admit it now and you will live" silence follows. "No one? Ok then, Ilona I want you to look at their faces and point them out ok?" The figure nods and walks to the end of the line, slowly walking along the line looking at everyone. She stops in front of Logan and Storm, they can't see her face but they now. They feel her stare on their faces but also they feel something else, something not quite right like she was looking into them. She carries on and freezes and points. Toad runs but the men are faster they grab and shot him straight in the head. 

"A lesson to you all, never challenge those above you" the man leads the woman into the car and all the men get in the rest of the cars and leave. 

"That was". "Yes, she's part of them already". They walk over to Toads body and Storm goes through his pockets "Logan" she hands him a picture. It showed a young girl, late teens. Brown hair pulled into a messy bun on her head. But what causes the chill to run down his spine is the fact the picture shows her working on the Winter Soldiers arm. "We need to get back to the professor" he turns the picture over "Ilona Dalca" he mumbles.

*In the car*

Ilona lowers her hood revealing her tired face. "There were two there Alexie. They are from that place in America" she looks at him. "Anything good Little shadow?". She nods "The woman was called Storm, obvious what she has" he slaps her "do not disrespect me girl" he grabs her face "the other?" She pulls back and holds her fists out, and out come metal claws ok her knuckles. She smirks at Alexie "oh Ilona, you are a precious gem." His observation of the claws was interrupted by phone call. He answers "WHAT! How could you let this happen?... I don't care, we needed them!... I will deal with this when I get back." He throws his phone down "sir?" "You need to finish your training and quickly" he pulls her hair "they have been taken and you will not fail us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome guys xxx


	4. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation overheard and a discovery is made.
> 
> Sorry it's been a while, I've been ill

*Stark Tower*  
It has been a few months since Natasha and Clint returned from Europe with The Twins. At first there was tension and they remembered Bucky from when he was the Winter Solider, but when it was explained that he was too being used by Hydra that they actually started to get along and now things were settling back to normal that was until one night, Bucky overheard the Twins talking about the girl he had been dreaming of.

"You need to stop this Sora, it's time we move on"   
"I can't just forget, she did so much for us and what did we do? WE LEFT HER!" Wanda slams her hands down causing her power to break her mug. The shattering attracts the attention of the A.I.

"Sir, it seems Ms Maximoff has had a incident with her abilities in the kitchen again"  
"Not again, J.A.R.V.I.S show video fed."

Immediately the A.I pulls up an image of the Twins locked in a deep conversation, the whole team being gathered in the living room just relaxing began listening in. It wasn't that they didn't trust the Twins it's just they knew the toll Wanda's abilities played on her and of course Tony and Bruce wanted to know more about how mutant abilities worked.

*Cuts back to the Twins talking*

"I mean how could we just leave, who knows what they are doing to her." Wanda puts her head in her hands and starts crying softly  
"We can't think like that, you know she can handle them" Pietro pulls Wanda into a hug "remember when she slipped into your cell and just hugged you? She froze the door shut, took them 8 hours to get her out" Both twins smile at that memory.   
"Ilona just wanted friends and we failed her. I promised her the last time they beat her unconscious that if we left we would take her" she pulls away and stares into her brothers eyes. "I am grateful that we were rescued Pietro, but a she was at more risk than us they saved the wrong mutants" Wanda storms out if the kitchen leaving behind a exhausted Pietro.

He knew she was right, they watched her grow and become more and more controlled by Hydra. He would see her almost everyday from his cell working on some new piece of weaponry they wanted her to fix or being dragged away by her hair for either coming to talk to him or his sister or to satisfy the top members disgusting needs. It made him sick to his stomach that they would treat a girl that way and what was worse she thought it was normal. He knew she was raised by them but whenever she was put in Wanda's cell because her injuries needed attending too that they both tried to give her a sense that people cared instead of wanting to use her obvious magnificent gift.he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver necklace in the shape of a light night bolt   
"I will find you Ilona" Pietro kisses the necklace and puts it back in his pocket and goes after his sister to comfort her.

*Back to the living room*

"What do they mean another mutant?" Tony asks the assassins with a look of confusion on his face  
"There was no other mutant there, and defiantly no sign of a younger female" Natasha answers quickly her face masking any emotion.  
"Well clearly their was, you saw them they look heartbroken." Steve adds his view whilst looking at Bucky. He looked terrified, it was true the girl he had seen in his dreams was real. He felt disgusted with himself he had helped trained a young girl and know she was probably off somewhere doing what they wanted her to do, being controlled just like he was.  
"If there was she's being kept separate from them or maybe she was part of them...."  
"She's real" Bucky whispers in a shaky voice. He then runs out of the room to Wanda's room  
"What the hell is wrong with Lord Snow" 

Bucky runs into Wanda's room and stares at the twins, tears pouring down all their faces.  
"She's real, not a dream". They nod together looking at the man breaking in front of them  
Wanda gets ups and walks over to Bucky and hugs him.  
"She's real, Ilona is real" she holds him and they both cry remembering the girl who haunts his dreams and her memories.

*Hydra base in Alps*

"18 fucking years" opening files, searching "need to find her" she finds a file at the bottom of the draw with her name on. "Yes, finally!" Ilona sits down on Alexie's chair, quickly looking up at the door frozen solid and the link up to the computer showing the security an image of Alexie working. She reads, taking in the information she reads. All the experiments they did on her, all the times she was forced to change into a person of interest to those greedy scum she was raised by. Then she see's something that makes her blood boil. "no no no no no NO!!!" She explodes, one of the times she was forced to change she gained the ability to absorb fire. She ends up burning the room to a crisp and she passes out on the floor clutching her file to her chest.  
"Ilona what happened?!" Alexie runs in and cradles her   
"S-she sold me, because I'm a mutant"  
"Yes child, there are those who fear what you can do because they know you are better than them"  
"My father?"  
"Not of your concern,he's doesn't know you live"  
"I will kill them" outside the base and large thunderstorm suddenly starts reflect the new power she gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora- sister in Romanian 
> 
> Ok guys, I would like your opinion on who ilona should have an potential romance with. I would appreciate any input into and if there us a clear majority that is who it will be.
> 
> Also I have decided who her father is, there will be subtle hints to who it is


	5. order and hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been a while ive been really busy getting ready for univerisity and settling in. I'll try to update when I can

*Hydra Base"

"You want me to do what?", Alexie was shocked and suddenly became more interested in the meeting here been brought from his peaceful sleep to  
"You will take the brat over to the US and wait for instruction, it's tim she began doing the job she was raised for" the voice on the screen spoke back.  
"But she's not..."  
"Do not question us, we've already lost three important asserts, we will not lose another. She will do what she is meant to do or she will be dealt with" the screen cuts off.   
Alexie slumps back into his seat, completely exhausted. He always feared this could happen, ever since he they began training her when she was three. He never let on but inside he cared for Ilona, he was the one who raised her from birth. He was there for her first steps and every other first in her life whether they be the typical steps almost every child experiences or the ones that her abilities gave her. 

He sits in his chair staring at a picture of her when she was a baby. He is flooded with a mixture of emotion, anger over her so called mother selling her to them, concern over what Ilona what will be made to do but more than anything he felt pity. Pity for the woman he knew would be killed if Ilona found her, pity for the people she'll be ordered to kill because he knows her ruthless nature. More than anything he felt pity for Ilona herself, being raised practically locked away from the works knowing nothing of a proper family or friends the closet she had were the twins but the other Hydra leaders wanted them separated in fear of them working on a escape together. Her powers were the focus point for his pity, he knew she feared them, how it hurt trying to contain all the extra abilities her mind recreated once she experienced them. 

"They'll regret this decision"

*Xavier's office*

The professor was staring out of his office window, pondering what he had just witnessed through Storm and Logan's memories. Clearly this young woman was a mutant and she was clearly in a position where her powers were being manipulated by the people that she was with and something needed to be done to get her away from them.   
"Professor?"  
"What is it Jean?" Xavier turns around to face one of his favourite and oldest students.   
"Magneto is here"  
From behind Jean enter Magneto, his face mirroring Charles' concern.  
"Hello old friend" Erik sits down facing Charles. The pair stare at each other for a moment as Jean quietly leaves the room  
"What is this about Charles."  
"A few weeks ago I sent Storm and Logan to Romania to find this new mutant who is being controlled by someone and they saw your associate Toad, what do you want with this mutant?"  
"The same as you, to free her. Free her from the control imposed on her"  
"You don't want to do that yourself, use her against those who aren't like us?"  
"No Charles, this girl needs this school. A place different from what she's been around"  
Charles sits there looking at his friend in silence, he wasn't shocked exactly but merely stunned. Erik stands and begins to leave the room but just before he opens the door to leave he turns back.  
"If I find her, she'll be brought here don't worry Charles there are some things which need your special touch" and with that he left.


	6. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hello and thank you for reading :) 

This will be finished by July this year. I've almost finished the rest of the chapters there will be 20 in total with at least one sequel. 

Just to warn some people, as I've seen Avengers age of ultron I will bring in after thoughts for the avengers but also because of a certain event in the film this is now kind of AU


	7. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilona is now in New York, Both the avengers and the xmen are attracted to a new Hydra presence

*6 Weeks Later*

Ilona hated New York, she hated the noise, the amount of people but most of all she hated how close she was to The Avengers. As she walked around Central Park ignoring the two hydra agents behind her, her mind wondered to how she became Hydras most treasured weapon. She knew that Alexie and the higher agents in Hydra wanted to keep her out of their plans as much as they could but since they lost both the Twins and the winter solider they needed her and she knew in herself that she was much stronger than them. 

Alexie tried to keep her as cut off from the outside world as much as he could to keep her loyal to cause, but even her couldn't keep her away from the events of the Chitarui invasion. She was inwardly excited, other talented people, she always knew that they existed but the only ones she's ever met were the twins and that was only to see if she could take their powers. Of course she did but they weren't as effective. She hoped that maybe just maybe Alexie would be attracted to them and would ease up her and let her be but no, her excitement was quickly stumped out. Her training increased making sure she was 'ready for the attack', but no attack came.

"Ilona! Come here!" Alexie shouted at her from a parked car  
Ilona sighed and began walking to the care. She loved being outside, she cherished the air and the nature the park offered her.  
"We have a assignment for you" Alexie opened the car door for her and they both got in.  
"What must I do sir?"  
He pulled out a file.  
"We've found a decent sized warehouse near the docks where we can hide a good size amount of weapons in, your task is to come with me while is supervise the storage of these weapons and protect us should anything happen."  
Ilona rolled her eyes, but this time Alexie saw. He pulled her hair and held her face.  
"Is there a problem?"  
"I understand protecting us, but we're just moving boxes from a boat to a warehouse I mean..." Alexie punched her in the nose   
"We are in New York, we are close to them! We are at risk! And you will do your duty," He pushed her away and as he did her nose healed. 

They drove in silence to the docks and were parked behind the warehouse.  
"Go and stand on the beams inside, if the avengers attack start with a mist and lightning storm. Then if the solider and the spys get close.."  
"Let them burn, I know."  
"Good girl" Ilona then raised her forearms and rose up to the beams (Imagine how magneto did in Xmen: Days of future past)

*Xaviers school*  
Charles felt it again, the same searing pain he felt those weeks ago in Romania.   
"My office please" he sent out the request to Storm, Logan and Scott.  
Charles turned around and they were there coming quickly to Charles office.  
"I need you to go to the docks in New York, I felt the same feeling I did when I sent you to Romania. It's important we get her away from those people"  
"How do we do it?"  
"Cyclops could blast her, knock her out and bring her here"  
"No Logan, this must be delicate the pain I felt from her was extreme"  
"Of course Professor" as they turn to leave, Charles gives them one more piece of information  
"Do not fight Erik if he is there, we must work together if we are to save this girl."  
Storm shuts the door and they head to the jet   
"We don't fight magneto, has the professor lost his mind"  
"Logan the professor knows what he's talking about" Logan goes to get his suit  
"You felt what she did in that small town, she's bad news of magneto gets her, he'll take her and use her we need to get her here ourselves"  
"Jean said that when magneto was here he told Charles that this one needs his special touch" Scott offered as input.

*Avengers Tower*

"Sir, we've received a tip that Hydra will be moving weapons at the docks this afternoon" J.A.R.V.I.S announces to the tower.  
"Time to suit up"  
The team rushes to get all their gear together and onto the quinjet  
"J.A.R.V.I.S is this a Code Green safe zone"  
"Negative sir their are civilians working to unload the crates, I am detecting however a large aircraft coming in over the water"  
"Could it be more weapons?" Steve asked  
"What does this aircraft look like"  
"That's the thing Sir, I can detect it but there's no visual"  
"It's those damn Xmen"  
"Steve, clint said a bad word" Tony shouted behind him.   
Steve glared at the two men in the cockpit   
"Ugh It's never going away" Steve mumbled to himself 

*New Hydra Warehouse"

Ilona paced on her beam clenching and unclenching her fists, then she felt it as rush of air above her head and a tingling down her spine. She froze, she hasn't felt that sensation since the last time she saw them.  
"It can't be"  
She felt something else and strong twitch in her eyes which got stronger when she looked to the right of her.   
"Sir, I think we've got incoming mutants" she whispered into her communicator   
"Begin Agent Shadow and don't be seen"  
Ilona shifted back into the shadows of the roof, it was vital no one outside of hydra command knew what she really looked like it made her much more easily containable than the other assets. She raised her hands into the air and spread her fingers and aimed for the water

Meanwhile outside their warehouse.

"Please tell me that is not the star spangled man and his buddies" Logan huffed as he looked out of the planes windscreen  
"The girl must be with Hydra then, we should tell them what we are...."  
"No she has powers they might take her and try to make her fight, let's just go do our thing and leave"


	8. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies

Hey guys,

 

Well it's be well over a year and I'm so sorry about that.

I've had some rather serious family issues to deal with this year, as well as an intense university year.

However, that is dealt with and now I'm back and going to be finishing off this story and more.

Thank you to everyone who has read this and for all the kudos it's been given. I welcome any comments or questions you have, feel free to message me :) 

Thank you so much 

Invisible_shadow18 xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody and thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic and I would appreciate any comments you have
> 
> As the story goes on I would appreciate reader participation with certain details of this story 
> 
> Enjoy the rest, I will update soon  
> Message me with any questions or quires 
> 
> InvisibleShadow xxx


End file.
